


Something We Never Expect

by moedango



Series: Rikuio one shots [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Female Isumi Haruka, Female Izumi Iori, Female Izumi Mitsuki, Female Momo, Female Natsume Minami, Female Rokuya Nagi, Female Sougo, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Sakura Haruki live, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moedango/pseuds/moedango
Summary: For their 8th Year Anniversary, IDOLiSH7 do a live concert, collaborate with TRIGGER, Re:vale, and Zool. Everything was perfect and should have be a successful day.Keyword,  should have..Or in which IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale and ZOOL decided to make a LIVE together only for the event to turn upside down right at the moment they least expected it.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Nanase Riku/Izumi Iori, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Rokuya Nagi/Sakura Haruki, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: Rikuio one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442671
Kudos: 13





	1. The Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulge fic. This is basically a plot bunnies in my head that needs to be gone. I'm sorry if it's bad. Again, I wrote fanfiction as a way to release stress and have fun. Please tell me what do you guys think about this story.
> 
> This story is an AU like before. All the Uke in the story is female. To those who love BL, forgive me. I have a bad habit of genderbending the Uke.

Riku woke up and smile as the first thing that greeted him was his wife's sleeping face. His left hand lifted her bangs from her face while admiring the sight. Riku let out a small, content smile.

It's has been 2 years since their marriage. 3 years after revealing their relationship to public. To tell the truth, Riku was scared. Scared of their fans reaction. What if they don't like it? What if they don't take it well? What if the everything that they had gone through will be put as a waste just because the I favourite idols were dating?! Well it seems that he underestimate his fans love towards them since the day he announced their relationship to public, all of their fans were cheering for them. Screaming even. At that moment, Riku felt a heavy weight as been released from his shoulder. He got soo excited to the point he accidentally kissed Iori square on the lips right in front of their fans. He got a 3 hours worth of lecture right after that. But it was worth it, so who cares?

"Iori," he called out softly. The woman in front of him didn't stir at all. Riku sighed. _'Well, that's what happened when you didn't get enough sleep,'_ the male thought as he let out a low growl. Iori will always find a way to help and improvise IDOLiSH7. She helps Tsumugi in managing the group, she helps him with his attacks and she would always plan everything in advance. Sometimes it makes Riku wondered _'What did I ever do to deserve you?'_. Riku picked up his phone to checked on the time. '5.30' he thought. They have another live today so they need to get up early.

"Iori," a grumble from the woman. "Wake up honey. It's 5.30 already," he whispered softly as he kissed her forehead. The woman squirmed under his touch. "5 more minutes..," she grumble before falling back to sleep. Riku hums back as an answer. He knew that once she says 5 more minutes, she will immediately woke up after the next 5 minutes. Riku scooted away from his wife so that he can take a bath. His action was halted when he pair of strong hand wrapped themselves around his waist before pulling him back to bed.

"I-Iori?!!" to say Riku was surprise was an understatement. Iori rarely shows her affectionate side and now she was holding him tight, pressing her body on his back. "Stay," was all she mumbled before falling back to sleep. Riku sighed with a smile tugging on his lips. He repositioned themselves so that Riku is facing Iori earning a whine from the brunette. Riku kissed Iori lightly on the lip before tugging her into his arms.

"I love you, Nanase Iori,"

•~•~•~•~•

"Ohayou!" Riku cried out happily as he walked towards his group mate. A chorus of ' good morning ' could be heard among them, greeting the redhead. The rest of the group are already at the dining table, eating their breakfast.

"Morning, Riku. Where's Iori?" Mitsuki greeted him, putting down 2 plates of pancakes. One with a bear shape (for Iori) and a Kinako shape (for Riku). Riku sat on the empty chair for him, eyes glistering with joy at the sight of Mitsuki's pancakes. No matter how old they are, everyone would never get bored eating Mitsuki's cooking.

"Oh, she said she'll come a little bit later," he replied, stuffing his face with pancakes. He hums as the softness of the pancake hit his tongue. No wonder his wife love it soo much.

"Ohayou, minna," a soft voice greeted them. Riku beamed at the sight of his wife taking a seat beside him. Just like her husband, Iori's eyes literally sparks glitter the moment she looked at her breakfast. She took her fork and knife and started to eat her meal in tiny pieces, savouring the taste.

"Is it just me or Iorin is glowing?" Tamaki asked as he squint his eyes, literally blocking his eyes from getting damage by Iori's glow. He look at the others and saw them wearing a sunglasses each.

"Nope. Everyone can see it so no,"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
"You're here! Momo is so worried about you!!" the senior idol exclaimed, hands waving in the air in a frantic way. The rest of IDOLiSH7 chuckle at their senior's antique. They walked together while chatting about today's event.

Suddenly, Riku bumped onto someone causing both of them to fell down.

"U-uwaah!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!!" Riku rambled out his apology and concern. He was too focused on staring at Iori to the point he forgot to look at his path.

"No, no. It's alright. Ara? Riku-kun!" the man in front of him brushed it off. Turns out the man he accidentally bumped into is non other than Tsunashi Ryunosuke!

"Ryu-san! How long have you arrived?" exclaimed Riku happily after recognised the man in front of him.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Ma~ma~. No need for honourific Riku-kun. We're practically brothers now," Ryu answered warmly with a warm smile adorned his face. Oh yeah, that's right. Ryu is married to Riku's twin sister Tenn. Ironically, both couple married at the same day. Requested by Tenn obviously.

' _Since we're twins, it's only natural for us to marry at the same day,'_  
' _Besides, it'll safe us a lot of money and time,'. 'And it would be fun!'_ Riku added. Both Ryu and Iori could only agree.

"Honey, is that Riku?" a soft angelic voice asked behind Ryu.

"Nee-chan!" Riku exclaimed happily as he hug Tenn in which she gladly reciprocate. Since she goes by Tsunashi Tenn now, she has no more relations toward Kujou Takamasa and now she's free to be herself. Tenn broke the hug before marched elegantly towards Iori.

"So, how's our bet going, dear sister-in-law?" Tenn whisper into the latter ear, a smirk adorned her beautiful feature.

"Oh, please. I wouldn't back down so easily, dear big sister-in-law," and with that both women glaring daggers toward each other. The bet started as a threat at first in which Tenn proclaimed that _"No woman can ever make my precious baby brother happy!"_ while she was half drunk and in which Iori respond with _"You wanna bet?!!"_ also in a half drunk state. Despite that, they still sober enough to shook hand on it.

"Eh? Nani? Nani? What's going on?" Ah, the nerve of being a dense person. Riku is confuse.  
(•w•)?

"It's nothin Rikkun. Let's go," Tamaki answered while dragging Riku towards their dressing room.  
•~•~•~•~•~•

"This will be our last live together, right?" a voice asked solemly. They all turned to see Nagi smiling sadly as she readjust her ear piece in her ears. Everyone gave the same sad smile. Ah, yes. They won't be singing together now. It won't be forever. Not in the plan at least. It's just to give themselves some time to settle down and relax. They did plan on a comeback after maybe 5 years of vacation. Still, it would be sad to be unable to sing and do everything together again. It's not like they will literally stop working in entertainment industry, it's just that they will be by their own, not as IDOLiSH7.

"Aaah.. Now I feel like crying again," Mitsuki cried out in distres, tears streaming down her cheeks. Luckily she hasn't put on her makeup yet. If not, her mascara would probably melt by now. Suddenly, she felt two pair of arms engulfed her in a tight warm hug from behind. She let out a huff. Leave it to her husband and little sister to comfort her. As if on cue, everyone gather around Mitsuki, giving her a big, warm group hug. "No matter what happens, let's not forget each other, ok?" everyone hums in unison as an agreement.

"So then, let's make today the most memorable day ever!" Nagi exclaimed excitedly.

Unbeknown to them, it will be the most memorable day the ever experience.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Minna! Thank you for coming! We are-

" ** _IDOLiSH7_**!"

" _ **TRIGGER**_!"

" _ **Re;vale**_!"

"And of course-"

" ** _ZOOL_**!"

"Saa! Let's start our second day with-"

" _Dancing Beat!_ "

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Woah! That was amazing! TRIGGER always looks amazing!" Mitsuki cried out. The current group on stage is ZOOL. The rest of the idols were getting ready to sing their last 3 songs while waiting for TRIGGER to finish their current song. Riku was about to take a sip from his drink when suddenly his drink has been swapped in a blink of an eye. He look at the culprit and was shocked to see Iori in front of him.

"What?" Iori asked in her usual tsundere voice, averting her eyes from her husband in embarrassment. A tint of pink dusted her cheeks causing Riku to squeal. _'So cute!_ And indirect kiss!" Riku thought happily as he took a sip on Iori's drink. Riku playfully take a small sip on his drink from his wife's hand before making a face. Iori giggled at the sight.

"Minna! Please get ready! The next song will be sung soon!" Tsumugi called out earning a chorus of 'okay' and 'alright'.

•~•~•~•~•~•  
After they finished singing 'Welcome Future World', all of the idols waves their hands towards their fans.

"Minna! Thank you for coming to our last live! We really appreciate it!"

"We hope that we-," but before Tenn could even finish her sentence, a series of coughing fit could clearly be heard throughout the whole stadium. Everyone's eyes widened in worry. Was it Riku?! Did he accidentally triggered his asthma attack again?! On reflex, everyone spun their heads to take a look on their friend's condition. But, no. The one who was coughing was not Riku but the look on the redhead's face says who it is. The coughing fit does not stopped even when it turns into a loud belch.

Everyone started to panic. The staff screaming about turning off their mics while both Mitsu and Riku patting Iori's back, trying to ease her coughing fit. Everything went from bad to worse when one of their fans, who was standing near to them screamed while pointing on something on the floor. Everyone stopped and look at the floor. Their eyes widened as they saw a small puddle of blood underneath Iori. Iori uncupped her hand from her mouth and saw blood dripping out from her palm and mouth. The sight and the scent of blood just increased her nauseous state, causing her to lose balanced and fall. Luckily, Riku managed to catch her on time before she fell on the stage floor.

Everyone panicked even worse now that she's spitting blood and Tamaki had already dashed off from the stage, yelling for help with Yamato tagging along with him while the rest of the idol are making a large circle with their body while facing their fans, trying to convince their fans and give some privacy to the married couple.

"Iori! Hey! Ha-hang on! Tamaki and Yamato-san is calling for help,"

"A-Anata?" Riku heard his wife's weak voice calling out to him. He quickly looked at her.

"Ye-yeah? Are-are you alright? What's going on?!! Are-are you sick?!!" rambled Riku with tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He felt Iori's blood stained hand on his face.

"G-gomen ne, I should've told you so-sooner," she rasped out with the limited air in her lung before whispering something into her husband's ear. Riku's eyes widened in disbelief before looking back into his wife's face with more tears spilling down. The crying face of Riku was the last thing Iori see before she succumbed to the darkness and pain.

" **IORI**!!!!" everyone screamed.

Suddenly, Riku coughed violently, earning another worried looks from his friends. He covered his mouth with one hand as his coughing worsen. He felt like his chest is bursting. He can't breath. Riku uncupped his hand from his mouth and saw blood. _'What's going on?'_ was his final thought. He felt lightheaded all of the sudden. He swayed on the spot, all the yelling from his friends came unheard. He felt like his head is splitting. He fainted not long after that. His body fell with a loud thump on the stage besides his wife like a sack of heavy stones.

_**"** _ _**RIKU** _ _**!** _ _**IORI** _ _**!!!"** _

All hell broke lose as blood dripping from both of their lips.


	2. The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that there's more things that they haven't expect happened. And everything is not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Sakura Haruki is alive and he is more younger than his canpn counterpart but he still has a weak physic witch means he can't really push his body too much. He currently work as ZOOL's manager and composer for IDOLiSH7.
> 
> Yes, he work for Takanashi Production. And yes, ZOOL joined Takanashi Production cause they got sick of Ryo and they all ran away from him. Takanashi papa took them in and since Sakura Haruki knew Mina and have more free time, he has been hired to be ZOOL's new manager. Much to Nagi dismay.
> 
> Comment and tell what do you guys think about this chap. Wasn't expecting this to be more than one-shot. Kudos are appreciated.

The sound of ambulance's siren were deafening as it takes both idols to the hospital. Only family members were allowed to accompany the couple and obviously, Tenn and Mitsuki volunteered without hesitation while the rest of the idols stay at the stadium. It's no use to try and cover up the scene from media. Everything happens so fast and so sudden that nobody even cares about media.

"What the hell is going on?! How the fucking hell can this shit happened?!!" both Yamato and Ryu cursed in unison. Both of their eyes darken in anger. Ryu rarely cursed, but if he does, it means that the situation is super shitty to the point it's hard to describe.

"A-Are they sick?! Is-Is Iorin and Rikkun alright?!“ Tamaki cried out in horror, his eyes locked with his fiancee. Despite how many year has passed, Tamaki still feel scared whenever someone suddenly fell down and faint in front of him. All he can say is that, all of those past experience of people fainting in front of him weren’t a good ones. Sougo could only shook her head, a gesture telling him that she doesn’t know. As much as she wants to comfort Tamaki, to tell him that everything is fine, that Riku and Iori is alright but she can’t. Nobody expect this would happen and nobody knows how they are.

"No.It can't be. Both Riku-san and Iori-san are in a good shape this morning. No sign of sickness. And Iori-san always took care of herself and her husband so that everything will go smoothly. Iori-san did have stomach ache for a few weeks but she already recover a week ago,” Tsumugi mumble out her words.

"So what could be causing this? It does make any sense. If both of them are in a good shape this morning how could they not during live?” Haru cried out in frustration. Sure she and Iori used to have heated arguments back in highschool but they already sort things out and now they’re friend so seeing one of her close friends like this is completely unacceptable.

"Could it be a sabotage?" Touma conclude, his whole body trembling with anger. Riku is one of his close friend and he vow to himself to protect the redhead and yet… this thing happened!

"That.. Actually made sense. But who would do that?" Haru thought for a while before agreeing to her boyfriend.

"Go get the security footage! Now!!" Yuki yelled to the nearest crew who nod and quickly ran towards backstage.

"Ne, Maneko-chan. Did both of them did anything together? Like sharing something maybe?" Momo asked in a thoughtful tone, a sinister smile plastered on her face, her eyes darken a few darker shade than Ryu and Yama. Everyone knew that gaze. It’s Momo’s very own murderous eyes. If eyes can kill, this eyes will definitely do the job.

"They're a married couple. Wouldn't that be normal if they share everything together. From bed to food," Gaku stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Both of his hands are on his wife's shoulders, trying to ease her shock(and anger). Tsumugi gave them a thoughtful expression.

"When you say it like tha-! THAT'S IT"!!" Tsumugi exclaimed as she realised something and accidentally headbutted Gaku right on the shin causing the white haired idol to toppled down on the floor, groaning in pain. She quickly ran off towards the backstage before anyone could even stop her.

"You ok, Gaku?” Ryu asked in concern, offering his hand to Gaku in which he gladly accept.

“Never been better. Tenn would've laughed if she seen this,” Gaku said with a groan as he stood up.

Tsumugi ran back towards them, holding a bottle of water in her hand.

“Isn’t that Ichi’s drink? I saw them shari-!! Wait! Do you mean that?!!” Yama stated before having the same realization as their manager. He spun his head to face Tsumugi in which she nod.

“Yes. There might be something in it. Both of them drank this so it might lead us to something,” Tsumugi explained. A hand shoved in front of her causing her to startled a little.

“May I?” Touma asked, earning a nod from the blonde before she passed the bottle to him. He uncapped the bottle and took a sniff.

“You look like a dog,” Haru retorted.

“Technically he is,” Torao interject before both he and Haru felt a strong pinch on their ears, earning a loud yelp from both of them.

“Tora, Haru please understand the situation we’re currently in,” Minami said with a dangerous smile on her face. Both Haru and Torao nodand cried out ‘ Yes ma’am’ in unison.

“You’re right. There’s something in it,” Touma said in shock. The other idols look at him in surprise.

“WHAT?!! WHAT IS IT?!!” they all cried out in unison. But before Touma could answer them, Banri came running towards them.

“Everyone! I just received a call from Mitsuki! You all need to go to the hospital! NOW!” Banri yelled in panic as he ran towards them. All idols look at each other in alarm. Fear written on their face.

Whatever happens, it doesn't sound good.

At the hospital…

All 16 people (14 idols and 4 managers) speed walked towards the specific room that they have been told. Their hearts beats faster as they pass through the sign ‘Intensive Care Unit’. Everyone keep on denying, hoping that their friends is alright but they all knew they are at the right place the moment they say they saw two sisters standing in front of the patient's room. Both eyes as dark as Momo earlier, hands clenched and- Is that tears?!! Both Ryu and Yamato speed up their pace, practially

“Tenn? What happened? Are they-“ Ryu asked but before he could finished he could finish his sentence slender finger shush him up.

“No, they're not dead... But..,” Tenn whispered softly. Despite the soft voice, everyone knew that she meant every words.

Ah, there's a but. Seriously, everyone is starting to hate that word.

 **BAM!!** A loud sound echoes through the corridor on the wall.

" ** _I SWEAR I'LL KILL EVERYONE WHO'S BEHIND THIS!!!"_** If Tenn’s previous action didn’t show how angry she is, this statement should’ve proven how furious she is right now.

“Mitsu, what happened?” Yamato asked. Judging from Tenn reaction, it must’ve been something bad enough for them to be this angry.

"They're gone...,"

“Wha-WHO?!! I thought you said Rikkun and Iorin didn't die!!” Tamaki cried out, he immediately went into ‘panic mode’ the moment he heard the word ‘gone’ coming from the elder.

“Mitsuki-san...,”

“The babies...they’re-they're gone! I-...,” the older woman cried out in frustration, anger and sadness. Her face contort in rage and utter sadness as she let her husband hug her.

What? Babies?

No it can't be. Is Mitsuki implying what they think she is. Does that mean that Iori is-

“She miscarriage..., both of them are in a coma. But Iori is in a worse condition. Whatever happens to them, Iori took the most toll..,” Mitsuki explained, tears streaming down her cheeks. All her emotions, frustration, regret, anger were mixed.

“She lost so much blood! We’re lucky that the hospital isn’t out of o type blood..,” she continue to explained, her hands clenched her husband shirt tightly. This is the second time she felt herself being so useless.

“So wait you’re telling us,”

“IORIN WAS PREGNANT?!!!!” Tamaki screeched in horror despite the fact there’s a nurse shushing him down. Was….that is a really hard truth.

“What are guys doing here?” a new voice suddenly asked. Everyone turned around only the see ZOOL’s manager, Sakura Haruki walking towards them. Nagi quickly ran towards her boyfriend before hugging him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Haruki quirk an eyebrow. What’s going on? He just went to his medical appointment like he usual did but right after he finished his check-up, he heard a commotion nearby. He was shock to see all of the idols there. Don’t they have a live concert today? What are they doing here inside of the hospital? So with curiosty in mind, he speed walk toward them and now..he been hug by his crying girlfriend. Just what is going on? What did he miss?

A few minutes later they all went to the nearest café to calm down and explain the whole situation to Haruki. Luckily for them, the café owner let them reserve the whole café for the time being.

“It was meant to be a surprise…,” Mitsuki started, holding the cup of tea in her hand a little bit tighter than she should.

“A surprise?”

“Does that means..,”

“This whole time…she wasn’t sick at all..It was morning sickness. And Mitsuki-san you-,” Tsumugi mumbled in realisation.

“Yes, I knew she was pregnant all along. It’s funny really cause I’m the first and the last person knew she was pregnant all along,” Mitsuki said with a sad smile adorned on her face.

_Flashback…_

_“Eh? I’m-I’m what now?!” Iori asked the doctor back,her eyes widened in disbelief. She didn’t misheard it right?_

_“You’re pregnant! Congratulation! You’re currently 3 weeks in now,” the doctor congratulate her again as he flipped the document in his hand while giving the soon to be mother a warm, genuine smile. Iori, looked down to her flat stomach. As her brain process the information as a small smile creep up on her face._

_‘I can’t believe it! She’s going to be a mother! Wait! How about work?! Can I still move as much as now?! Or do I have to take an early leave?’_

_Her train of thought was interrupted when the doctor called out to her. “ by the way Nanase-san,” the doctor started. Iori blushed. Despite the fact that it had been a year since she is married to Riku, listening to others calling her ‘Nanase’ still makes her blush. A different family name. A proof that she’s married and belong to another family._

_“Y-Yes?!” she startled. The doctor gave her another big smile. “You know, there’s a high chance of possibilities that the baby inside you will be twins,” the doctor said happily. Iori’s eyes bulged in disbelief. ‘T-Twins?!!’ she inwardly screamed. A soft smile adorned her face as she caress her flat stomach fondly. ‘How ironic,’. Iori stood up and thanked the doctor before speeding up towards the dorm, a big smile never disappear from her face._

_._

_._

_At the dorm.._

_The Phytagoras Trio just arrived at the dorm after they finished their unit photoshoot. Yamato slumped his body onto the nearest sofa like a sack of heavy potato, heaving a big sigh and mumble something like “I hate photoshoot,”, while Nagi sprint back to her room screaming “My Magi_ ⭐Kona _Special episode!!”. Mitsuki could only chuckle on her husband and best friend antique. Some things never change she mused to herself. She went to the kitchen before grabbing her apron. Mitsuki tie the apron around her waist when she heard the sound of the front door been open, close then locked. Before the older woman could even ask who’s there, a strong pair of hands dragging her somewhere. Everything happens so fast that the first thing Mitsuki realise is that she is no longer at the kitchen and she’s in the Nanase couple’s room.* She saw her little sister in front her, her head hanging low, her hands fidgeting. The older sister quirk an eyebrow. This wasn’t the first time she see Iori look so nervous. What makes her so nervous?_

_“Is everything alright? How was the checkup? You ARE alright,right?” Mitsuki asked, starting to get worried. Hey, don’t blame her for being worried. Iori is well known for hiding her feeling. Not that she’s good at it anyway. Iori took a deep breathe. ‘It’s best if I just show her,right?’ the brunette thought to herself for the last time before putting her older sister’s hand on her stomach. Mitsuki looked at Iori in confusion._

_“You have stomachache?” she guessed only to earn a vigorous shook of Iori’s head. Mitsuki thought for a while and she noticed the big, bright smile on her little sister’s face triggered a switch in her head. Mitsuki widened her eyes in disbelief. She avert her gaze to Iori’s eyes, then down to her stomach, then back to her face for a few seconds before she squeal in excitement._

_“You’re-OMG!! You’re-! Congratulation!!” the older woman exclaimed as she grinned from ear to ear, earning a bashful smile from her little sister. God! She’s so happy she could even jump._

_“N-Nee-san! C-Calm down!!” Iori cried out, startled by her sister’s reaction._

_“Calm down?! No way!! This is a great new! We should tell everyone! Manager, the rest of the group, TRIGGER, Re:vale, ZOOL, mom and dad, your in-laws-!! Riku! Oh my god! You have to tell Riku!! He’ll be so excited he ca-!” Mitsuki ramble out her thoughts excitedly, hands waving around before she felt a pair of soft hands covering her lips. She gave Iori another confusing look. Iori shook her head softly._

_“Eh? You don’t want to tell them? Why?” the orange haired woman asked as she gaze into her little sister’s eyes. She could she the uneasy in her eyes and her fingers fidgeting. Iori took a deep breathe and blurt it out in one breathe._

_“I-Iwanttomakeitasurprise!!” Iori cried out in one breathe. She could practically feel the heat creeping up her face._

_“Hey, slow down Iori. I couldn’t catch up. Can you repeat?” Mitsuki ask sheepishly. If Iori’s face wasn’t red before it sure is right now._

_“S-Since we have our last live not long from now…I-Iwas thinking about surprising all of friends and fan on that day,” she mutter lowly, hoping that her sister could catch up her words this time and wouldn’t have to repeat._

_“What was that? That’s too low,”_

_“E-Eh?!!”_

_“I’m just kidding,”_

_“NEE-SAN!!”_

_“I’m joking. That’s really cute of you Iori. Let’s talk more tonight. I have dinner that needs to be done,” Iori nod, signalling that she understand. Iori’s gaze never leaving Mitsuki even though she already took her leave from the room. But before the Mitsuki leave the room entirely, she quickly spun her face to look at Iori._

_“Oh, by the way is there anything you want to eat?” Mitsuki ask with a big grin on her face. Iori knew what she really meant. It’s a translation of ‘Are you craving for something? I can make it for you’._

_“Aa..umm…Omurice and strawberry shortcake?” she said with an unsure tone after a few seconds of thinking. Another ear splitting grin appeared on Mitsuki’s face before she cooed at the irony._

_“Roger that Mama Nanase!”_

_“NEE-CHAN!!” she cried out in embarrassment and Mituki’s laugh echoes trough out the walkway. Iori let out a heavy sigh before letting her hands caress her flat stomach._

_“Mama Nanase,huh?” she mutter out fondly, a smile slowly found it’s way on her beautiful face. She felt all soft and giddy right. It felt like back then when Riku brought her one of the limited edition of Usamimi Friends merch only she felt a lot more happier and excited and the gift itself is something more precious than her Usamimi Friends collection._

_“Mama will protect you so for now please behave. We don’t want to surprise your papa and the others too early now do we?” she whisper softly a smile still on her face. Unknown to Iori, Mitsuki was standing behind the door the whole time, her lips forming yet another smile._

_“Yup. I’ll definitely make a feast tonight,” Mitsuki whisper to herself with a hum._

_._

_._

_End of Flashback…_

“STOP!! Watashi no kokoro! It can’t take anymore!!” Nagi cried out in agony, but she meant every word she said. Haruki caress his girlfriend’s hair softly, trying to give her some sort of comfort while Yamato wipe the tears from his wife’s eyes with a handkerchief. No one can blame her. Even the rest of the male in the café were trying their best not to cry. How couldn’t they? Their best friends just lost something that is more valuable the diamonds and gold. The next few minutes passed with a tense silent…well if you put aside the sound of mouse clicking that is.

“Oi, Baka Touma!! Can’t you see that everyone is sad right now?! What the hell are you doing with your laptop?!!” Haru cried out before she tackle her boyfriend.

“Isumi-san, please don’t do that. We were trying our best to find the real culprit here,”

“I knew it!” Touma exclaim angrily, his fist fit the table that were used to hold the laptop at with clenching teeth. He let out a big, heavy sigh as he ruffle his hair in frustration.

“What? What did you knew!” Mitsuki asked as she abruptly stood up from her seat so that she could see

“I was hoping I would be wrong. You should see it by yourself,” he said before turning the laptop so that the rest of his friends can look at the picture on the laptop. Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise and horror.

“Wait! That! That hair colour! It can’t be!” Momo cried out and her eyes widen in disbelief. No way! It can’t be. He should be gone now. How?!!

“There’s no mistaken. It’s **_him_** ,”

**_Tsukumo Ryo._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't tag miscarriage. If I do it will spoil the whole story. Again I apologise. 🙇

**Author's Note:**

> What happened?! So, what do you guys think? If it's cliché, I apologise. Like I said before, I wrote this to ease the ideas in my head. Part 2 is still in progress. It's kinda rushed so sorry. My English is terrible so sorry again for mistakes. Comments and tell me please.


End file.
